


How You Doing?

by Yurikatsuki1492



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Gay, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Sex mentioned, Texan Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatsuki1492/pseuds/Yurikatsuki1492
Summary: The one where Lance won't stop with the pick up lines and Keith keeps beating him up.





	

Keith rubbed his temples and furrowed his brows. He was working on something in his room when he heard foot steps up to his door. 

Keith turned to see who it was and low and behold it was Lance. Annoyance grew on his face before Lance could say anything. 

Well, the past week Lance had been pulling awful pick up lines and flirtatious comments all over the place. 

Keith knew Lance liked him. It started when Keith had arrived back in the castle after going through the tests by the blade of marmora.

~~  
"Oh there back." Hunk said as Shiro and Keith walked into the control room.

Keith looked exhausted and all beat up, but apparently Lance had come to realize that he was not as straight as he thought.

"Woah!" He said making gushy eyes at Keith making the other grimace and look away.

Lance placed his arm around Keith in a flirtatious way. Keith looked at him and raised his brow.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked the taller one.

Lance gave his signature smiled. "I suddenly remember the bonding moment. How you doing?" He asked with a husky voice. Keith cringed and punched the shit out of him.

~~

Keith rolled his eyes. "I swear to God, Lance." 

Lance walked in and leans on the wall. "I have a question." He said 

Keith sighed spinning his chair around to focus on Lance. "Shoot." 

Lance crossed his arms. "Well I was told by Shiro that you were from Texas. Is this true?" He asked

Keith nods. "Yeah why?" 

Lance shut the door and turned off the lights.

Keith stood up and steamed up. "Lance what are you doing!?"

Suddenly he heard Lance behind him with a southern accent. "Baby lock them doors and turn the lights down low." He sang.

Keith turned around quickly and pushed Lance to the floor, butting him in an arm bar. The lights came back on.

"Lance if you don't stop this shit I'm going to kill you." He said

Lance smirked. "It'd be an honor. Damn, you're hot when your mad."

Keith got even more mad and lifted Lance up and slammed him face down on the floor.

"Can't you get that I'm not interested. Ok." He said pulling Lance to his feet by his jacket and pushed him out the door.

Lance frowned and nods. "Fine, see you at dinner." He said pouting and walking off with his arms crossed.

Keith sighed and shut his door long enough to change into some cloths for dinner so he didn't go out there in nothing but underwear and a t-shirt.

He left his room and walked to the dining area. Everyone was already eating. Usual space goo seems like. He sat down next to Pidge.

It was unusually quiet. And everyone was looking at him. He tried to ignore it until late he was done eating but about half way done with his food he felt a tick on his forehead from getting so agitated.

"What the hell are you all looking at?!" He yelled as he stood up.

They all looked back down at their plates, but Pidge leans in to whisper. "We know Lance and your are dating." She whispered.

Keith blushed and coughed. "We are not. He keeps trying to come on to me and I keep beating the shit out of him! He just doesn't get it!" He said glaring at Lance.

Pidge shrugged and sat down. 

Keith grabbed his plate. "Whatever. It's my turn to do dishes. I'll be in the kitchen." He said stomping into the kitchen.

He started to wash the dished and thinking about how much he wanted to hit Lance multiple times. It just pissed him off. He didn't know why, really. Just it made him so embarrassed and blushy.

It made him so mad that Lance made him feel that way. All nervous and sweaty.

"Curse that stupid Cuban with his stupid smile. With all of his stupid pick up lines." He said scrubbing the dish hard to get out his anger.

"Oh come on in know you don't really think of me that way." He heard the taller one enter the kitchen.

"Shut up and go the fuck away." Keith said as he finished up the dishes and putting them into the cabinet.

Lance sat on the counter and swung his legs as he watched Keith. Well he watched his ass mostly but still.

"Quit looking at me!" He said turning to Lance and taking off the gloves.

Lance hopped off of the counter and and smirked. "Geez, don't get your panties in a knot." He said. 

Keith's eye twitched and his hands balled up into fists. He charged Lance and grabbed a fist full of his shirt, slamming him into the wall.

Lance winced and smiled at him. The boy was an idiot and just did not know when to quit.

Keith glared at him with a fist ready to punch. "Do you have any idea what I could do to you?" He asked.

Lance shivered and found that and huge turn on. "Look all I'm saying is why ride the horse when you could ride me."

Keith was trying really hard not to punch his square in the face and mess up that...sexy smile-(NO!) Keith shook his head and collected him self before deciding to be the bigger person. He let go and stood straight to walk out.

Just before he left he heard a hurt voice comming from Lance.

"C'mon, Keith. Don't you like me, even just a little bit?" He said slouching on the wall.

"I try so hard to impress you because I want you to think I'm cool. I want you to like me, but all I get is a punch in the face." 

Keith turned to see Lance looking really sad and it made his face soften. He felt bad now. 

Keith bit his lip and walked over grabbing Lance's jacket and pulled him down to his level. He placed a kiss on Lance's stupid face, as he blushed. Lance was blushing and also very surprised.

He reached his hand and placed it in the crook of Keith's neck and pulled his closer, kissing him back slowly. They stood there kissing for about 5 minutes before Keith pulled away for air.

He looked down and blushed. "Next time you want my attention just ask me out." He said with a small smile.

Lance smiled as he was extremely happy he hugged Keith.

His eyes widen as he eventually wrapped his arms around Lance and hugged him back. 

Keith cleared his throat as he pulled away to walk out of the kitchen, but stopped at the door. He turned to look a Lance, but this time it was his turn to smirk.

"And if you really want me to forget about the horse, you can come to my room tonight when everyone is in bed." Keith told him with a blush.

Lance's eyes turned the size of quarters and he nods following Keith out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> The part where Lance said he remembered the "bonding moment " I got it from some art on tumblr but I don't remember whos it was but credit to whoever drew it :) thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
